


All At Once

by hostilecrayon



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/pseuds/hostilecrayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d always wanted everything all at once with Hikaru, and he suddenly understood that this would be the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All At Once

**Author's Note:**

> Title: All At Once  
> Author: hostilecrayon  
> Pairing: AkiHika  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Warnings: Pr0n  
> Word Count: 1,622  
> Disclaimer: Who owns pr0n? Can you own pr0n? All I know is that I don’t own AkiHika pr0n because Hikaru no Go was created by Hotta and Obata and distributed by Viz, Shogakuen and Shonen Jump.  
> Notes: Totally for Ontogenesis, because she is just that awesome. Based on Unscrupulous by Owari, so it’s totally dedicated to her, too.

**All At Once**

Akira wasn’t able to watch the videos Ogata gave him without blushing furiously, but the written portions of the books had been quite a bit of help. He hadn’t quite known the details of male on male sex past the embarrassingly never-ending naïve penis goes in the hole fantasies. He hadn’t known about the stretching or that the more lube the better. He certainly hadn’t known the sheer number of positions in existence. He was almost positive that a lot of them would be downright impossible for him to do, but many of them had potential.

There were so many options to choose from, but in the end, Akira decided to go with something simple. After all, he wasn’t even sure how Hikaru would feel about everything. But if he knew his rival – and he did – Shindou wanted this as much as Akira did.

So it was with a deep breath and a girdling of his loins that he dialed the number and put the phone to his ear.

“Touya? Is your match over already?” Shindou’s voice was tinny and small over the line, and Akira plugged his free ear so he could hear better.

“Hello to you too, Shindou,” Akira replied blandly. Then he hesitated. It was now or never, and he chewed on his lip out of sheer nervousness.

“Touya? Did you want something? Because otherwise, I’m going back to bed…” A yawn could be heard, and Akira was quick to respond.

“Um, well, I thought we could… spend some time together today. I mean, if you want, that is.” He mentally cursed himself for stumbling over his words.

“Spend time together? You call me at nine in the morning to ask if I want to ‘spend time together’? Are you crazy? _I_ didn’t have a match today. _I’m_ catching up on my sleep!”

“All day? What, you’re just going to be a bum until your next scheduled game?” Akira asked incredulously.

“So what if I am? Touya, if you want something, call me in a few hours.”

“Shindou!” But he’d already hung up.

\---

After some angry muttering and a bit of sulking, Akira tried again.

“Mrph,” was the unceremonious greeting he got.

Akira sighed, rubbing his temples in a vain attempt to calm himself. “You’re not awake yet?”

“I’m getting up, geeze. What are you, my mother?”

“Excuse me for wanting to spend time with you some time before midnight!” Akira yelled despite himself. He was doing this for Shindou and himself. Why did his rival always have to be so difficult?

“Whatever,” came the tepid reply. “Where do you want to meet, since it’s obvious I’m not allowed to sleep when you want to… what was it again? ‘Spend time together’? When did you get so cheesy?”

Akira flushed, but he held his insults back and said firmly, “Ogata’s.”

“What? Why there?” He squeaked.

“I have a spare key to his apartment. Meet me there in an hour.”

This time, Akira hung up.

He waited anxiously, obsessively looking out the window. He had on light music – the books had recommended something relaxing for the first time – and he had the lubricant and condoms tucked out of sight in an easy to reach place. Everything was ready, but he could feel the apprehension of making an important move coiling in his stomach. He had every reason to think things would go well, as Shindou was definitely giving off all the right signals, but he continued to pace anyway, jumping at every little noise.

A half hour after he was supposed to arrive, Akira’s phone rang.

“Where are you?” Akira all but shouted.

His rival sounded sheepish. “…Where does Ogata live again?”

More cursing and some hastily given directions later, Akira met Shindou on the corner and led him back to the apartment, thoroughly annoyed.

Akira let himself breathe for a few minutes once they reached the apartment, waving a hand dismissively for Shindou to sit.

He’d almost regained his calm when Shindou said, “What the hell are you listening to?”

“You know what, Shindou, I don’t know why I thought we’d get through this.” Akira huffed, clicking off the carefully selected music.

“Get through what?” His rival was puzzled, his head tilted slightly to the side, and the anger almost left Akira at the sudden rush of wanting to kiss him senseless.

When Akira didn’t answer, Shindou got up and approached him, placing the back of his hand tentatively on the raven-haired boy’s forehead. “Are you okay? You’ve been acting pretty strange…”

Akira blushed, but said a bit too forcefully, “I am not sick, Shindou.”

Hikaru withdrew his hand as if burned. “God, why do I even bother?”

Akira reached a hand out, latching onto Shindou’s shoulder. “I… you… want…” Akira bit his lip, completely unsure of himself. Then, “…Hikaru.”

The green eyes widened and Akira swallowed, waiting. Hikaru seemed to war with himself, but in the end, his expression turned accepting, and said simply, “Akira.”

Reason and planning thrown to the wind, Akira leaned in and claimed Hikaru’s lips as his own.

It was sloppy and wet and altogether unlike anything he’d ever experienced. He wanted more. Hikaru was all lips and tongue and teeth, and Akira reveled in the sudden eagerness of his partner.

Several minutes passed before they surfaced, panting and flushed. Hikaru smiled, and Akira found himself nuzzling a grin into the other boy’s neck. The soft puff of air from Akira’s breathing make Hikaru visibly shiver, and some foggy part of Akira’s mind reminded him that the neck is one of the sensitive spots on the human body.

Unwilling to let his feelings of euphoria end, he snaked out his tongue, licking tentatively at the juncture of neck and collarbone. A pleasing sound escaped his lover and he let his tongue drag further up to trace an earlobe. The resulting groan shot straight to Akira’s groin.

He wanted Hikaru right now. He wanted him sprawled naked underneath him, making those sounds of sweet torture – candles and music be damned.

As he tugged at the hem of Hikaru’s shirt, he realized that slow and steady just never would be them, no matter what the books said about the first time. He’d always wanted everything all at once with Hikaru, and he suddenly understood that this would be the same. They had both waited long enough. What was the point in going slow now?

Awkward hands fumbled with clothes until they collapsed onto the couch, nude and touching each other in ways they’d only ever dreamed of. Lips met again, and Hikaru moaned into Akira’s mouth as the raven-haired boy’s fingers trailed over a nipple. Needy, he reached for the supplies stuffed under the cushions, trailing his tongue down Hikaru’s chest and stomach until the straining erection was pressed against his cheek. Without hesitation, he wrapped his lips around it and swallowed Hikaru whole.

“Akira!” Hikaru breathed, and Akira responded in kind, the sound humming against the thick length in his mouth, making the body beneath him twitch and arch upwards. He poured too much lubricant on his fingers, the excess dripping onto the couch, and hastily rubbed at Hikaru’s opening. He slid in a slick finger and then another, stretching Hikaru as gently and quickly as he could possibly manage.

After a few moments of sucking and stretching his rival, an out of breath Hikaru hissed, “Just do it already!”

Condoms were bypassed and lube was applied to Akira’s already dripping cock and in less than thirty seconds he was once again between his lover’s legs, the head of his dick pushing against Hikaru’s entrance. Impatient legs wrapped around his lower back, forcing him inside the tight heat. For a moment, he couldn’t see or hear anything. He could only feel the intense desire pooling in his groin and the flesh that squeezed against it.

Then Hikaru cried out, moving back and forth in a feeble attempt to get Akira moving. Suddenly he was moving again, thrusting in and out of the willing body beneath him, his lips latching on to anything they could reach, leaving trails of hickeys across Hikaru’s collarbone. He couldn’t get enough of him, always eager to be closer, and he finally settled on clutching him close while he pumped his hips, close to release so quickly.

“Oh _God_ , Akira!” The white hot seed spilled across both their stomachs, and the look alone of Hikaru, flushed and wide-eyed, pushed him toppling over the edge along with him.

They lay still for a while, wet, sticky and clutching each other before Akira sat up wobbly, smiling softly at Hikaru. “We should probably clean up.”

The blond-banged boy half-heartedly held out a hand, the sated feeling evident in his entire body. Akira pulled him up and he just sat for a moment, dazed.

After a moment, he smirked. “I can’t believe we had sex in Ogata’s apartment. He’s going to be _pissed_.”

Akira looked at him bemusedly. “Why would he be? After all, it was his idea.”

Hikaru’s mouth fell open. “His… what?”

“I guess he realized we needed a push in the right direction,” Akira said logically.

“I can’t believe you- I- you- YOU TALKED TO OGATA ABOUT WANTING TO HAVE SEX WITH ME?” He tensed up, all signed of euphoria gone.

Akira was taken aback. “No, of course not… he approached me…”

Hikaru, apparently, was at a loss for words.

After a moment of awkward staring, Akira tentatively said, “Well, we _do_ have the apartment for two more days… it would be an awful shame to waste them…”

“…I think Ogata has turned you into a lecher.”

But Hikaru kissed him anyways. Two days was a long time, after all.


End file.
